The Realy Love
by Maro R.E
Summary: Esta historia esta llena de mal entendidos,Ryuichi no es lo que aparenta, Shuichi no sabe que hacer y Yuki prefiere a...Leanlo para que les cuento


**_"The Realy Love"_**

Cuando vean una linea punteada (-----) kiere decir "cambio de escena".

Cuando vean una linea continua( ) kiere decir "inicio o termino del capitulo".

* * *

El pelirosa cantaba con toda su alma frente a sus fieles admiradores, deseando ver al rubio que tanto esperaba.

Shindo Shuichi veía a todas partes mientras cantaba pero era muy conciente de que Auki no estaba y que era muy probable que no llegara…

El rubio salía de su departamento para ver al molestoso pelirosa cantar… pero alguien lo detuvo…

-Disculpa Yuki, podemos hablar un momento?-

-Quien dem…a eres tu Sakuma Ryuichi, no?-

-Si pero eso no importa, tienes que venir conmigo a New York, es una emergencia!-

-Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?! Yo no iré a ningún lado!-

-Es sobre Yuki…al parecer alguien se robo su cuerpo…vamos!-

El peliverde y el rubio salieron corriendo hacia el aeropuerto, pero al llegar Yuki se entera de que tendrá que viajar solo.

-Yo no puedo ir contigo pero te veré ahí mas tarde, vete!!!-

Ryuichi salio corriendo y Auki no tuvo mas remedio que obedecerle, despues de todo se trataba de Yuki…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Shuichi anímate-seguro Yuki tuvo algún imprevisto…-

-Si Shindo-san, que no venga no es motivo para que llores-

Los amigos de Shuichi trataban de consolarlo(o mas bien de acabar con su estruendoso llanto xD)

En eso entra un rubio con una cola en el cabello y una metralleta agarrada.

-O Big News!!! Vaya que tienes que estar triste, me entere de que tu amor, tu amante, tu querido, tu….-

-K. creo que Shuichi no esta para bromas, que le paso a Yuki?-

-Se fue a New York-

-QUE!!!-

-Calmate Sh…-

Pero ya era tarde el peligrosa había salido corriendo y no había nada que Hiro, Fujisaki o K. pudieran hacer.

Shuichi fue caminando al parque en donde vio a Yuki por primera vez, recordó sus frías palabras y la forma en que dijo que su canción era horrenda, pero le llego otro recuerdo a la mente, se acordó del primer beso que le dio Yuki.

-Si yo lo quiero…si el de verdad me quiere…si me quiere POR QUE ME HACE ESTO!!!-

No sabia que hacer, si se había ido no quedaba nada por hacer, el no tenia ganas de moverse, no quería ver a nadie, pero sabia que no podía quedarse llorando en el parque así que decidió buscar un lugar en el que nadie lo viera, si iba a la casa de Yuki…No!!! el no podía depender de Yuki, no podía ir a su casa o todo seria peor…

Comenzó a caminar por las calles, sin un rumbo aparente, hasta que llego a una casa abandonada, PERFECTO!!!, ese lugar reflejaba sus sentimientos. La casa se encontraba en muy mal estado y parecía que se caería en cualquier momento, pero esto ultimo no le importaba. Entro a la casa.

-Si se cae…que mas da, le haré un favor a todos…un favor a Yuki…-

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, sus amargas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sus ojos morados estaban llenos de estas lagrimas y su corazón estaba roto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuichi se encontraba hablando por teléfono con el presidente de "Ng records"

-Jajajaja!!!, si, se que el se sentirá mal y en su momento de penuria…llegare yo a abrazarlo y por fin Shuichi sera MIO!!!-

-Estas seguro de esto Ryuichi? No creo que debas hacer algo tan tonto…-

-Y tu que me dices? No quieres estar con Yuki, no quieres que Shuichi no intervenga?-

-…-

-Colgó…mmm…no importa…yo seguiré adelante con mi plan…-

Ryuichi se dio la vuelta y salio de su cuarto. Tenia que tener todo listo para poder

engañarlo, pero haría que Shuichi pasara un buen momento junto a el.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-…ese baka de Sakum no llega, tendre que hacer las cosas yo solo, NADIE TOCARA A MI YUKI!-

Yuki Eri llevaba horas esperando a Sakuma pero este no aparecía por ninguna parte, así que como dijo, se dio la vuelta y fue a la antigua casa de Yuki a ver que podía averiguar.

La casa estaba en un pésimo estado, se sentó en el suelo y imágenes del pelirosa llegaron a su mente, no debió dejarlo solo, debió avisarle, pero que mas daba si iba a rescatar el cuerpo de al que algún día amo.

Saco su celular y miro el fondo de pantalla, era de Shuichi durmiendo, aunque le costaba admitirlo, dependía mucho de el. Se sentó en el suelo dispuesto a enfrentar sus sentimientos pero una pregunta le llego a la mente…a quien quería mas??? A Yuki o a Shuichi…

-Por una parte Yuki nunca hizo nada realmente "importante" por mi y Shuichi trata de complacerme aunque le costara la vida…pero Yuki jamás me estorbo ni irrito y Shuichi con sus llantos es muy molesto. Demonios! Por que molestarme en eso, si Shuichi me quiere esta bien, no se ira…-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Las ordenes de Sakuma-san fueron muy explicitas!! A trabajar!!-

-Si!! Jaja-

-Jajajaja…-

-Si… a trabajar-

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leen este capitulo- espero que les gusten, denme tiempo y subo los demas capitulos n.n 


End file.
